


Toy Story: Jessie Back Story

by Broppy2314



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: A backstory I created of Jessie and the lost of her father
Kudos: 2





	Toy Story: Jessie Back Story

*In a little farm a redheaded girl named Jessie was playing. Her father Dustin was watching her with worry in his eyes. Her mother Bella gesture him to talk to her. So he took the breath and went outside.* “Jessie! Come here!” *She stopped playing and went over to him.* “Yes Daddy?” *He sat down on the steps and gestured her to sit next to him which she did.* “There….something I need to tell you. And it’s not exactly good news.” “Okay, what is it?” “Ya know…. how I’ve been going to the doctor a lot?” “Yeah?” “Well, they finally figured out what was wrong with me. As it turns out I have….C-c….cancer.” “Can-sir? What that?” “Is a very mean disease. Sometimes deadly. It’s where your body starts fighting.” “But you’ll be okay right Papa?” *He looked down at her smiling then ruffled her hair.* “I’m not going down without a fight kiddo don’t ya worry.” “You’re the strongest Cowboy I’ve ever known I know you’ll be okay.” *But as months pass Dustin started to get worse and worse. No matter what medication treatment or surgery he had nothing was working.* “What do ya mean it’s getting worse?! I’ve done everything! The treatments the medication the surgeries how can it be still getting worse?!” Doctor:“Mr Dustin we’re doing the best we can!” “I’ve got a family to think about! I can’t let this thing beat me I have to be there for them!” Doctor:“Calm down we’re trying-” “WELL TRY HARDER!” *But it kept getting worse. Too soon enough he was in a hospital bed not having much time.* “Ya know, I’ve never lost anything got 2nd or 3rd….. But never lost.” Bella:“Dustin….” Jessie:“You’ll be okay Papa you just need rest!” Dustin:“I’m gonna miss the lot am I?…. Your first rodeo, your first crush that I could hunt down…. Your graduation.” Jessie:“You’ll be there Papa you just need rest!” *He weakly look at her a weak shaking hand on her cheek.* “I’m sorry kiddo…I’m afraid I lost this one. But I never gave up, you shouldn’t either.” *Suddenly with all his strength he took off his hat and placed it on Jessie head.* “Never give up on your dreams…. No matter what happens I’ll always be with you. Promise me that.” Jessie:“I will Papa I promise.” *Dustin smiled weakly. The Beats of his heart started to get slower.* “I…. love you… girls.” Bella:“We love you too Dustin.” Jessie:“Yeah, I love ya too.” *Suddenly the beats stopped. Dustin hand felt the bed the girls looked at him and so he was gone.* Jessie:“Papa? Papa?!” *They start to cry.* Jessie:“PAPA!”


End file.
